En línea
by Eliih Him
Summary: ¡¿Sé puede saber por qué demonios no me contestas! ¿Será que me esta engañando? ¿Me cambiara por otra tipa mucho más linda y sexy que yo? / No quiero que eso pase... pero al no contestarme me hace pensar eso... / Maldita sea el "en línea" maldito WhatsaApp ¿por qué me haces pensar esto?


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo resfriada :(**

**Pero bueno esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba mandándole mensajes a través del WhatsApp a Maxi que mmm fue mi novio de broma esta semana XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia;**

**-Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**-Universo Alterno;**

**-Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

― ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué mierda no me contesta?! ― grito una pelirroja de ojos rojas estirándose sus hermosos y largos cabellos.

― ¿Quieres callarte? ― le reclamo una morena muy molesta por los gritos histéricos de la pelirroja.

― ¡Kaoru es que no entiendes! ― dijo la pelirroja.

―Entiendo, que estas histérica por que no te respondió solamente ― contesto Kaoru volviendo su mirada a la pantalla del celular.

― ¡¿Qué puede estar haciendo?! Si no estuviera en línea no me enfadaría tanto, pero ¡sigue estando! ― contesto molesta, o si su novio esta en serios problemas con ella.

―A lo mejor está haciendo algo y dejo abierto el WhatsApp, no exageres tanto Momoko ― intento tranquilizarla Miyako, volviendo su atención a la revista.

Momoko estaba por demás molesta, ¿qué podría estar haciendo que no tiene unos segundos para escribirle algo? No importaba que cosa dijera pero preferiría cualquier cosa antes de que no lo hiciera.

Maldita sea, seguía estando el "en línea" y le había clavado el visto a todos los mensajes que le había enviado. Ese pelirrojo de unos hermosos ojos estaba en problemas, cuando lo vea estará en serios muy pero muy serios problemas.

¿Será que estará hablando con otra? ¡Esta tan entretenido hablando con la otra que solo vio mis mensajes y siguió hablándose con esa! Seguro que esa misma tipa que le anda firmando el muro a cada rato… ¡huy esa pendeja de mierda! ¡La voy a matar si la veo!

¿Y si planea dejarme por esa? Estaré destruida si eso pasa, lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo ir. Esa frase que dicen que si amas a alguien tienes que dejarlo ser feliz con la persona que él quiera... pero que estupidez. El amor que siento por él es verdadero pero no quiero que me deje por más que desee su felicidad no quiero que se vaya de mi lado…

―Momoko ― escucho como la llamaban.

Se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, lo primero que sintió fue sorpresa y felicidad de verlo, pero luego recordó todo lo que estuvo pensando de que no le contestara. Pero antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle, él continúo.

―Oye, no te pude contestar porque se me perdió el celular cuando estaba en el entrenamiento de Básquet, no sé si me lo robaron o si se me lo cayo por ahí ― dijo posando su mano en su cintura y rascándose la nuca, mientras sonreía nervioso.

La razón por la que no le contestaba no era porque estuviera con otra o quisiera dejarla, tampoco porque estuviera haciendo algo importante, sino que era porque se le perdió el celular. Eso explica porque tenía el "en línea" y le había clavado el visto. Kaoru tenía razón, era una exagerada de lo peor.

― ¿Momoko? ― pregunto el pelirrojo viéndola con interés al verla de un momento feliz, al otro enojada y ahora pensativa.

Nada. La pelirroja seguía metida en sus pensamientos.

―Momoko ― dijo alzando un poco la vos.

Nada.

― ¡MOMOKO! ― grito, ahora si sacándola de sus pensamientos.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― grito sorprendida.

― ¿En qué piensas? ― pregunto interesado.

―En que odio a las redes sociales ya que me hacen pensar cualquier cosa ― dijo riéndose nerviosa.

― ¿Qué te hicieron pensar? ― pregunto interesado.

―Nada Brick, fue algo sin importancia ― contesto nerviosa, es que le daba vergüenza, ella conocía a su novio ¿cómo pudo haber pensado eso de él?

Brick la seguía mirando sospechosamente, no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que ella estuvo pensando algo y no cualquier cosa.

―Da igual, no creo que hayas pensado que no te conteste porque estaba haciendo algo muy interesante o que te estaba engañando con alguien ¿verdad rosadita? ― dijo mirando atentamente las reacciones de su novia.

Momoko solo sonreía nerviosa ¿qué comía Brick que adivinada todos sus pensamientos? Debería comer lo mismo que él.

"_Nota mental, dejar de estar de viciada en las redes sociales por un tiempo. Ya me está haciendo pensar cualquier cosa estúpida."_

― ¡Eso pensó cuñado! ― grito la morena que era novia de su hermano, Butch.

Brick solo la vio con sorpresa y luego con burla, provocando un tremendo sonrojo en la pelirroja.

― ¡KAORU! ― grito Momoko furiosa a la chica que se reía a carcajadas.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? XD**

**Pues en parte es cierto la historia. Estaba hablando con él, pero me dejo de contestar, vi que seguía en línea y me había clavado el visto, no sé habrá pasado una hora cuando luego recibí su mensaje diciendo que se había olvidado su celular en casa de su hermana y que lo había dejado abierto y todo eso.**

**¡Yo no estaba pensando eso que pensó Momoko! ¬¬**

**Eso lo invente yo -.-**

**Ah y Maxi si ves esto... ¡No estuve pensando en eso! -.-**

**Bueno sin más que añadir me despido,**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
